epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabulous Gloop
The Fabulous Gloop foe and a summon in introduced in the v2 update. It is a member of the Gloops enemy group. It is found in the Battle Arena. Appearance The Fabulous Gloop resembles a fucsia stump split in half horizontally with a black blob in the middle. It has 2 white eyes and slim arms. It has pink leaves and white flowers on its "head". Overview Statistics On Hard/Epic, enters the battle with 3x on self. Attacks and Abilities Invisible on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Arm Flail |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 40/4 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Dark |Element%2 = 25% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Gets 20% chance of 2x Invisible on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Spectrum |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 40 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Random |Element%3 = 100% |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Fireball |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 40 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Fire |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 25% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Iceshard |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 40 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Ice |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 10% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Thunderbolt |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 40/3 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Thunder |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 15% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |Acc6 = 115% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Toxic |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 30 |Type7 = Magical |Element7 = Bio |Element%7 = 100% |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 50% |StatusStrength7 = 3x |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack8 = Whirlwind |Target8 = Single |Power8 = 36/3 |Type8 = Magical |Element8 = Wind |Element%8 = 100% |StatusIcon8 = |StatusChance8 = 60% 50% |StatusStrength8 = 2x 20% |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Attack9 = Whirlpool |Target9 = Single |Power9 = 40 |Type9 = Magical |Element9 = Water |Element%9 = 100% |StatusIcon9 = |StatusChance9 = 80% 60% |StatusStrength9 = 2x 15% |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Attack10 = Holy Light |Target10 = Single |Power10 = 42 |Type10 = Magical |Element10 = Holy |Element%10 = 100% |StatusIcon10 = |StatusChance10 = 30% |StatusStrength10 = 4x |Acc10 = 100% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10 = 10% |Attack11 = Gaia Bloom |Target11 = Single |Power11 = 40 |Type11 = Magical |Element11 = Earth |Element%11 = 100% |StatusIcon11 = |StatusChance11 = 33% |StatusStrength11 = 3x |Acc11 = 100% |Crit11 = 10% |RdF11 = 10% |Attack12 = Defend |Target12 = Self |Type12 = None |Element12 = None |StatusStrength12 = 2x |StatusIcon12 = |Notes12 = Also cleanses all negative status effects and debuffs. }} Battle logic Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Hit*; * If the Fabulous Gloop has Lovable or Regen → Hit* (4/20), Spectrum (8/20), Fireball (1/20), Iceshard (1/20), Thunderbolt (1/20), Toxic (1/20), Whirlwind (1/20), Whirlpool (1/20), Holy Light (1/20), Gaia Bloom (1/20); * Otherwise → Hit* (16/80), Defend (16/80), Spectrum (24/80), Fireball (3/80), Iceshard (3/80), Thunderbolt (3/80), Toxic (3/80), Whirlwind (3/80), Whirlpool (3/80), Holy Light (3/80), Gaia Bloom (3/80). * Hit becomes Arm Flail when <49% HP. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25%; ** If Syphoned → Defend; ** Otherwise → Spectrum (8/16), Fireball (1/16), Iceshard (1/16), Thunderbolt (1/16), Toxic (1/16), Whirlwind (1/16), Whirlpool (1/16), Holy Light (1/16), Gaia Bloom (1/16). Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Trees, the Fabulous Gloop will inflict 2x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. It's the only way for the players to manually cause the Cherry Blossom weather (prior to the v2 update, the Cat Ninja summon had this effect instead). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes